


This Song Never Gets Old

by HeithChief



Series: Discord Prompts [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Background Bokuroo, Childhood Friends, M/M, Prompt Fic, Reunions, discord prompt, main pairing iwaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 11:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeithChief/pseuds/HeithChief
Summary: Based off this prompt: "I was walking past your house, you had your door open and I saw you dancing in your kitchen and now whenever I hear that song I think about you". Oikawa and Iwaizumi go to the same University and end up as next door neighbors. On the way home from work, Iwaizumi hears a familiar, but old song coming from an open door. He plans just to pass it by and pay no mind. Out of curiousty, he looks as he's passing by and seen Oikawa shaking his hips to Shakria's "Hips Don't Lie". There are many questions on his mind, but in that moment all Iwaizumi knows is that he's doomed.





	This Song Never Gets Old

**Author's Note:**

> So I few of us were discussing them prompt, Justine (stormfirej) and I were thinking of both writing the fic for iwaoi. Hers is more a fluff and first meeting peiece while I wanted mine to be more of college au while still keeping the childhood friends trope that I love about iwaoi. Anyway because elements of them are kind of similar, I'm linking her fic so no one thinks the ideas were copied. We know we used the same prompt for the same pairing.

             [Justine's fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11819865)

* * *

 

It had been a long day at work, complaining customers, crappy tips, and Iwaizumi just wanted to go collapse on his bed. Iwaizumi was on his way to do that when heard a familiar, over-played tune drifting down the hallway. Was someone on his floor really listening to “Hips Don’t Lie” right now? Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and kept walking, but the music only got louder as he approached his own door. This neighbor apparently lived two doors down from him. He was most definitely not going to look inside when he saw the door open.

              That was his plan anyway, but curiosity got the best of him. Who really still rocked out to “Hips Don’t Lie”? The stranger was facing away from Iwaizumi when he snuck at peak. At first, he wanted to laugh with the way the brunette was shimmying his shoulders. He really was a dorky dancer. That was until Shakira started singing the chorus. His neighbor started swinging and swaying his hips along with the beat. Iwaizumi would deny it, but his mouth suddenly went dry. That dancing was way too sexy to be doing it with the door open. Suddenly the male had turned toward the side and Iwaizumi caught his profile.

              Quickly he ran away from the doorway, flattening himself against the wall. The stranger, the dork, dancing way to sexily to that song was Oikawa Tooru. He should have realized that artfully styled brown haired looked familiar. Oikawa Tooru, the kid who used to follow him around and beg to be friends. Who had bright eyes that were too big for his face back then and loved volleyball more than anyone. Oikawa had always been so persistent when he wanted something and in grade school, he had set his eyes on Iwaizumi.

        

* * *

 

              “Iwa-chaaaan! You just moved here, right? You should play with me at recess!” The kid had so much energy back then that it amazed Iwaizumi and also exhausted him at the same time.

              “No.” Iwaizumi was used to being a loner and was okay with keeping it that way. He liked to get to know others before he actually decided to be friends with them.

              Oikawa had deflated a little, but he didn’t give up. He asked every day until young Iwaizumi had agreed to play with him. It was only four-square and Oikawa the champ, king of court, as they called it back then. There was something about Oikawa that drew people to him. Yes, he was charming and at six years old, down right adorable. People flocked to him and Iwaizumi couldn’t help but be one of them.

              Since that day, the two became inseparable. Oikawa always made sure Iwaizumi was included in every group project and every game at recess. Iwaizumi would pretend to hate it, but Oikawa had become somewhat of a saving grace for him. Iwaizumi was used to moving around a lot because of his dad’s job and didn’t make friends easily. He had expected this move to be just the same. He would probably move again in a couple of months so what would be the point? He was glad that Oikawa made sure he was never left again.

              Oikawa was intense and over the top at times, which tended to rub people the wrong way, but it was Iwaizumi needed. Their fate was sealed when they first did a volleyball unit in P.E. class during the fourth grade. Oikawa fell in love with the game immediately. Iwaizumi picked up on the game fast and enjoyed playing as well. When placed on opposite teams they had an intense rivalry, but when put together, they were nearly unstoppable.

              With middle school, came a school team and real competitions. Oikawa begged Iwaizumi to try out with him. It didn’t take much convincing because Iwaizumi loved the game as well. There their bond and teamwork grew even more. Iwaizumi got to see yet another side of Oikawa, the leader. Oikawa shined in the role, caring for each member of the team just like he originally with Iwaizumi. Although, Oikawa was never one to spare other’s feelings, if there was a lacking member, he was blunt about pointing it out.

              Iwaizumi stayed close, mentoring the younger members as the team grew, always Oikawa’s right-hand man. That was until Iwaizumi’s dad got a new job. After their third year and winning the championship together, Iwaizumi was forced to move away. Oikawa had completely cut himself off for a couple days. It hurt Iwaizumi, but he was just as devastated about having to be separated by his first, and only best friend. Oikawa had stayed strong as they said their final goodbyes, but Iwaizumi couldn’t control his emotions as well. He cried in front of Oikawa as they hugged. That was the last time Iwaizumi had seen him. They had promised to say in touch, but high school had gotten in the way. Iwaizumi’s new volleyball team never made it to nationals so they didn’t cross paths.

\--

That was, until now. Oikawa…the Oikawa grew up to look like that? The dork I used to watch E.T. with a million times over? He grew up that well? I mean the girls fawned over him in middle school…but now…his shoulders are broader, his eyes fit his face, he’s taller than me…and those hips… Iwaizumi closed his eyes and saw him dancing over and over. I just checked out my childhood best friend. I’m doomed.

              Thinking about the kid he used to know and seeing him, so different now, made Iwaizumi’s insides ache with longing. After all this time, Oikawa was right there and he couldn’t make himself go say hi. What if Oikawa forgot him? Oikawa didn’t seem the type, but then again, three years had passed, they had both grown up a lot. That would be the most awkward reunion, almost as awkward as Oikawa catching him lingering just on the other side of his door.

              “Iwa-chan?”

              Iwaizumi nearly jumped in surprise. Oikawa had come over to the doorway and saw him just standing there against the wall like an idiot. “You shouldn’t just leave your door open like that, trashykawa.”

              Oikawa smiled that small, fond smile that he usually only reserved for Iwaizumi. He wondered for a moment how many other people had seen it now. How many others he’d looked at like that or who he was calling his best friend now. “Hey, I bored, and I was being neighborly. I thought if people wanted to, they could come say hi. I mean the new semester starts next week and I thought it’d be fun to meet new people.

              “While listening to that song?” Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow at him.

              “I thought the nostalgia of it would intrigue people.” Oikawa looked at him for a moment, trying to figure him out. “Why are you standing outside my door anyway?

              Iwazumi blanched. He’d been caught. “I live in 209, I was looking for my keys.” He reached into his bag and fished them out. “Found them, later.” Iwaizumi turned to leave, to hide his embarrassment mostly, and hoped his excuse worked.

              “You’re going to leave? Come inside! I mean you go to Uni here, right? Maybe we’ll have classes together! We should catch up.”

              “I just worked a 9-hour shift, I’m exhausted.” Iwaizumi wanted to, damn, did he want to, but he couldn’t. Not right now, not after he just looked at Oikawa in that way. Oikawa was just looking to catch up as friends and Iwaizumi couldn’t get the movement of Oikawa’s hips out of his head.

              “Iwa-chaaaan!” Oikawa sighed, “fine, but I know where you live now!”

              “Greaaaat.” Iwaizumi sarcastically mumbled on under his breath. “I’ll see you around.”

* * *

 

              “You look grumpier than usual, Iwaizumi.”

              Iwaizumi rolled his eyes at his coworker. Having Bokuto in his life was exhausting enough and now Oikawa was back. “Thanks, Bokuto. That’s quite the compliment.”

              “Come on dude, talk to me, maybe I could help you out!”

              “He’s moody because he saw Tooru last night.” They both looked up and Kuroo walking into café. He leaned against the counter, butting into their conversation as usual.

              Tooru? Was Bokuto’s boyfriend really that close with Oikawa? “And you know this because?”

              “Tooru called me last night.” Kuroo smirked, picking up on Iwaizumi’s surprised at the usage of Oikawa’s first name. “He was gushing about you. ‘Tetsurouuuu, you won’t believe who I live down the hall from! He looks so different from the kid I knew in middle school. Since when did Iwa-chan have arms like that?’”

              “Now I know, you’re messing with me.” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and started to walk away. “I have customers to tend to. Some of us didn’t get full rides and have tuition to pay.” He looked pointedly at Kuroo.

              “Tetsu! You promised that conversation would stay between us!”

              Iwaizumi nearly dropped the plates he was carrying when he comprehended Oikawa’s words. No, calm down, it was just a passing comment. Oikawa was probably meaning in an athletic way. It wouldn’t be unlike Oikawa to compliment me so easily.

              “I did, but seeing Iwa-chan’s reaction was way better.” Kuroo grinned and Oikawa playfully punched him.

              Iwaizumi walked past them and into the backroom to get rid of the dishes. Bokuto sidled up to him and grinned. “You’re not going to do anything about that?”

              “How do you all know each other anyway?”

              “We’re in the same frat, it’s the athlete one.”

              “That poor fraternity. I’m surprised it hasn’t been shut down.”

              Bokuto laughed, “But really, you should do something. He talks about you all the time. We all reminisce about our old volleyball days. His team never made it to Nationals. They were always tripped up by Shiratorizawa. In their third year, they got stopped by Karasuno before they could even make it to the prefecture finals. He says, they would have probably made it if he had his old middle school ace back.”

              “He does not.”

              “He does and then he goes into a whole spiel about how good things were and how great of a team you two made.” Iwaizumi had finished rinsing the dishes and went back out host stand to check his section. Bokuto followed after him, clearly Bokuto was not going to let this go. “Oh look,” Bokuto pointed the corner table of Iwaizumi’s section. Kuroo and Oikawa noticed them and waved. Oikawa looked overjoyed to see Iwaizumi and he would be lying if he’d said that didn’t make a little bit happy. “They’re sitting in your section. Go serve them.”

              “Kuroo probably had them sit there on purpose.”

              “Probably.” Bokuto grinned cheekily, “and he may have told Tooru that you worked here.”

              “Does Kuroo really have nothing better to do than to butt into other people’s lives?”

              “Tetsu would say he was helping. He’s a nice guy.”

              “Yeah, like I’ll believe he has no ulterior movies.” Iwaizumi wiped his hands on his apron, more as a nervous habit than out of necessity. “Look, I’m not going to do anything about it. I don’t want to just jump into anything just because he’s my childhood friend and I like how he looks now. I want to get to know how he is now.”

              Bokuto looked impressed by the explanation and actually seemed to agree with it. “You should come to our party this weekend though!”

              “I’ll consider it.” Bokuto beamed at Iwaizumi’s words like he’d accepted in the most enthusiastic way. He took a deep breath and started walking over to their table. He watched the way Oikawa laughed at something Kuroo had said. How had he not realized how beautiful Oikawa was before now? There was quite the difference between thirteen-year-old Oikawa and nineteen-year-old Oikawa. He still seemed like the same guy and Iwaizumi hoped it was true. “The usual, Kuroo?”

              “You know it.”

              “How long have you been on campus?” Oikawa asked instead of ordering.

              “Two weeks, and Kuroo comes in everyday and orders the exact same thing.” Iwaizumi had noticed the implied part of Oikawa’s question. Like usual, he answered it without Oikawa having to say anything. It made Oikawa happy, although he didn’t quite smile, Iwaizumi saw his honey brown eyes light up in familiar fondness.

              “Why didn’t you come here your first year?”

              “I got waitlisted. I applied to transfer after my first of college with better grades than I had in high school.”

              “Are you on the volleyball team?”

              “I’m going to try out as a walk on.”

              Oikawa’s whole face lit up and Kuroo chuckled a little. “Really? I could totally put in a good word for you with our coach! I bet you’d be amazing. I mean Bokuto’s our ace now, but we could use another wing spiker. Playing with you again is going to be amazing. With Kuroo being a middle blocker too, we’ll have a great attacking force.”

              “Did you both play in high school?”

              “Kou and I were the part of the Tokyo prefecture. Too bad we never got to see you play. We’ve heard good things about your middle school playing, but that was just middle school.” Kuroo made a face that was somewhere between pity and mocking. Whatever he was playing at, it pissed Iwaizumi off.

              “Well, you’ll seem at try outs.” Iwaizumi answered plainly and turned his attention back to Oikawa. “Are you going order already or are you just going to waste more of my time?”

              “Mocha latte, please. Geez, Iwa-chan, you’re so mean.” Oikawa pouted at him and Iwaizumi was smiling to himself as he walked away to put their order in. He was happy that they were able to fall into their same, familiar pattern as they always had. He was happy he worked his ass off to get into his dream school. He always wanted to be where Oikawa was.

* * *

 

              Iwaizumi walked up to the large, Georgian style house. The front entrance had the typical white columns holding up the porch roof. It screamed stereotypical fraternity style, that and the loud music that could be heard from outside. He knew immediately that this wasn’t his scene. You’re doing this for Oikawa, to see those hips that really don’t lie…STOP thinking about that already. Iwaizumi smacked himself in the forehead as if that would help him forget the way Oikawa had been dancing. With one last deep breath, he pushed open the tall doors.

              There were so many people crowed in every corner and all talking at the same time. Iwaizumi felt suddenly very claustrophobic and very lost. Everything would be fine when he found Oikawa. If he could find him. He decided to follow the source of the music and flashing lights. Oikawa would probably be there, he usually got cornered by girls and ended as the center of attention.

              “There he is!” The words had been called over the microphone as soon as Iwaizumi enter the main living room. All the furniture had been cleared and the whole room served as a giant dance floor. Iwaizumi looked for the source of the familiar voice and saw Kuroo standing behind the DJ table. Of course, Kuroo would be the DJ. How many hobbies does this guy have and how does he find all the time? “I got a special song for you, my dude.”

              The first note of the song had barely started and all the blood drained out of his face. The crowd cheered and Iwaizumi thought about running away. Oikawa weaved through the crowd and grabbed Iwaizumi’s wrist, stopping him. “Iwa-chan! It’s our song, come dance with me.” He could smell the bit of alcohol on Oikawa’s breath, but he followed anyway. He let Oikawa pull him close and only had one thought, I’m doomed.


End file.
